


Линда

by Olxa



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	Линда

Глядя на то, как Питер готовится к встрече с Литой, она улыбается. Той самой улыбкой мамаши-наседки, счастливой за своё чадо, которой Линда всегда старалась избегать. Питер растет не в тех условиях, чтобы можно было позволять себе сюсюкать с ним. Но иногда невозможно удержаться. Он весь светится счастьем, а когда они вместе это, словно на темной поляне разожгли огромный костер. Линда успокаивает себя тем, что эта её улыбка не столько проявление нежности к сыну, сколько простая сентиментальность. Ведь и она была молодой.

Когда-то она, рыжеволосая девчонка, с тугими кудрями, подпрыгивающими в такт её танцующей походке, выскакивала из своего трейлера в яркой юбке и тут же бросалась в самую гущу танцующих у костра. Именно на таком веселом сборище она встретила своё проклятье, своё счастье, своего волка.  
За ночь до полнолуния он был весь взбудораженный, страстный, голодный. Оборотни не владеют гипнозом как упыри, нет, им достаточно их животной привлекательности. Разве есть на свете женщины, способные противостоять щенячьим глазкам, мягкой шерстке, виляющему хвосту? Разумеется, нет, Линда, по крайней мере, таких ещё не встречала. Даже эта холодная сучка в белом постепенно оттаяла после общения с Питером. Вот и тогда, молодая, да глупая Линда, несмотря на все предупреждения родни, сбежала в лес с волком, мать только и успела ухватить край цветастой юбки. Она так и осталась стоять с лоскутом в руке, а Линду не видели до утра.  
Она не проснулась одна, как предрекали все вокруг, и все девять месяцев, самых счастливых в своей жизни, провела под боком у гордого собой папашки. Но, однажды, как любой волк, он забыл, как превращаться обратно. Рано или поздно, такое со всеми случается. Линда это знала, он это знал, всё вокруг знали. И тогда она поняла одно: неминуемая катастрофа не может помешать счастью прямо сейчас. Нельзя отказывать себе в чем-то, исключительно из-за страха потерять. 

Теперь Линда смотрит на Питера, в сотый раз что-то поправляющего перед зеркалом. Хотя он и знает, что не подходит этой девушке, знает, что его не одобряют её родители, знает, что она ждет ребенка от кого-то другого. Но это не мешает ему светиться от счастья. Линда предчувствует, что им снова придется бежать. И из-за этой девушки, в том числе. Тем не менее…  
— Ну, как? — спрашивает Питер, разводя руки, предоставляя матери оценить его внешний вид. Она находит в себе силы улыбнуться и дать ему последнее наставление:  
— Виляй хвостом, — как бы там ни было, Питер имеет право побыть счастливым столько, сколько сможет.


End file.
